Us Against The World
by Lionfellinlovewiththelamb-EB
Summary: Syed is trying to hide his feelings and emotions, Christian believes that Syed has moved on, Zainab and Masood believe their son can be cured, Tamwar just wants what is best for Syed. Rating will change for future chapters. Summary Continued inside...


A/N First Time, I am writing a Christian and Syed story. This story came to be Yesterday after I watched the episode. It is set during 9th July 2010 Episode.

* * *

**Story Title:** Us Against The World

**Summary: **Syed is trying to hide his feelings and Emotions, Christian believes that Syed has moved on, Zainab and Masood believes her son can be cured, Tamwar just wants what is best for Syed. All this people involved in this story where two people who fell in love trying to fight against the world.

Syed and Zainab were having Breakfast at the cafe. Zainab is talking to Syed about Denise, how she could never kill anyone. "Denise was not a saint but I can't see her killing anyone. She was my friend and everyone is going around acting like she murdered this man" Zainab was saying to Syed. Syed looked interested in the Conversation but got distracted when he saw Christian come in.

Christian, God, he didn't see Christian for some time. Just seeing him now brought it all back, brought all the fight he had in him, fighting the temptation, fighting the urge to kiss him, fighting the ache in his chest everytime he sees him, everytime he thinks of him. At night Syed lies in his bed thinking of the what ifs and the mantra he had going on in his head - Avoid Christian. He had to Avoid him because he was trying to do all this for his family, to become a good Muslim, a good son, a good person. Syed believed he could move on but deep down in his heart he knew that he can never be cured but he had to believe he can.

Syed stared at Christian as he ordered a coffee. Zainab was talking and knew her son was distracted so looked behind to see what had caught her sons attention. She saw him, the man who was to blame all this, the man who had turned her son, the one who had destroyed her family, the one whose name was not supposed to be mentioned, the one who she wanted to get rid of, the one who had to leave walford. Syed realised that his mum saw him looking at Christian, thats when Christian looked at Syed and Zainab. He walked towards them.

In those five seconds Christian's eyes met Syeds, he remembered the past, the days they had spent dazed in each others eyes, the kisses they shared, the moments they had together, the times it was just them two. The fantastic days when Christian was in love, when he truly felt happy now Christian had a whole in his chest, he vowed not to open his heart up again. He knew that if he opened his heart he would only get beaten and bruised, so many times his heart got broken and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't let anyone else in. All he had to think about was himself and his new business - he had to lock up his past and his old life with Syed away he couldnt help but keep remembering it all everytime he saw Syed.

Syed looked upto him wondering what Christian was going to say, longing to hear his voice, to touch him. Zainab quickly spoke to Syed, "Come on, Let's go. We have some stuff to do at home" Syed just stared at Christian, Zainab moved to get up but Christian turned to them both and said "I have a bit of a Business Proposition for you. I am selling my share of Masala Queens." Zainab spoke "And you want to sell it to us? Syed just looked dejected, so many questions was running through his head, Why is Christian selling? Where is he going? Why did he come to us?  
Christian said "I am just selling my share, I have already gone to Ian and Jane, who ever has the highest bid will get my share. I don't care who it is." Zainab just looked shocked that he would sell it to her family. Syed was in his own world, just waiting to ask Christian his questions. It was finally his chance to ask him. "Why are you selling" Zainab quickly spoke "It's not like we are interested, we are just wondering?" Christian just looked amused for a minute. Zainab just making up these excuses, Christian didn't want to give them a answer, he just wanted them to keep guessing to keep Zainab wondering what he will be doing. If he is leaving the square or not. Christian knew that Zainab would love it if he left the square but Christian would never do that. He had Jane and Lucy and Ian here, he had his family and friends, who care and loved him.

Christian spoke hastly to Zainab "It's not like you care but I am going into a new business. Nothing to do with Caturing but opening up my own Business" Christian spoke softly during the end and looked at Syed. Christian and Syed stared at each other. Their eyes passing information to each other, a longing that they both wanted each other. Zainab just sat there, she could see her son still had feelings for Christian. She knew that it would not go away so easily. She quickly cleared her throat, she knew that her son was moving on, she believed that he could get cured. Syed quickly looked away while Christian excused himself and turned to get his coffee. Zainab just sat there looking at her son while Syed didn't want to look at his mother, he knew he would see the failure in her eyes. He just couldn't help himself and look at Christian one more time as he left the cafe.

* * *

That is it for now. It just came to me. Sorry if it is short. Tell me what people think. Is it Good or Bad. Comments appreciated.


End file.
